


Strawberry Icecream

by carzula



Series: Roxygen Drabbles/Oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzula/pseuds/carzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dad's taught you good and well that it's best to not eat candy from strange places but this happens to be some strange candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Icecream

You both stare down at the sizable treasure(?) chest in front of you. It’s pretty stereotypical as far as chests go; dark wood and chained shut with an impractically large padlock.  


“What do you think’s inside?” You speak up to Roxy without removing your pupil-less eyes from the chest.  


“Not a single clue. Looks like some cheesy movie prop tbh,” she steps to the side of it and prods it with her foot.  


You both study the peculiar chest in silence until you speak up again.  


“So…you wanna find out?”  


“Hell yes.”  


You make quick work of picking the lock with your windy powers. Roxy had offered to use her voidy powers to just reach in and grab whatever’s inside but you tell her you’ve got it. You remind her that there could be something dangerous inside that could hurt her hand.  


She scoffs and mentions the fact that, being dead, she doubted jacking up her hand would matter that much.  


You still insist to do it yourself anyways.  


In a couple of minutes the lock pops open with the screech of rusty metals mashing together. Or apart. Whatever.  
You stand up with a flourish and gesture to the chest, “Would you do the honors?”  


Roxy laughs, “Sure thing.”  
She has the good sense to stand behind the chest as she takes hold of the lid. After a moment of anticipation she pulls it open and the both of you stand back from it for a few seconds.  


You half expected the cave-like room you’re in to start shaking, breaking, making ominous noises, etc., but nothing happens. Which you consider to be both a good sign and a bad one.  


Good because, well, who would want the cave you’re in to start doing any of the above? But all that dramatic bullshit is the trademark of the really cool treasures. So whatever inside was either not-that-valuable or the former possession of someone who was stupid enough to leave a padlocked chest of cool stuff lying around a bunch of dead, super-powered teenagers.  


You turn to Roxy who was already perusing the inside of the chest with a mildly confused look on her face.  


“What is it?” You float around the chest to stand beside Roxy.  


Turns out your inhibition was correct. You peek past Roxy who’d moved to take a look before you and see what kind of sweet loot you’ve scored, you find yourself staring straight into the captivating swirls of…  


A lollipop.  


“Welp. Looks to me like this one’s a dud,” Roxy stares at it for a moment before picking it up out of the chest and tossing it between her hands.  


“Yeah…This place’s probably been looted already by someone else.”  


“Probably,” she pausing her tossing of the candy to study it closely, “Either way, we’re still walking outta this place one lollipop richer than before.”  


“Hehehe, yep…” You’re about to suggest that the two of you bounce since you’ve gotten the loot, but your words falter and you feel something suddenly… off. You find yourself staring intently at the lollipop as Roxy continues to hold it up, as if trying to pinpoint your unease in its swirls.  


An uncharacteristically hesitant pause falls over the two of you and you’re not sure if Roxy senses whatever weirdness that seems to be going down.  


You find yourself breaking the silence, “Well…since we went through so much trouble getting that chest open, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try it at least.”  


Wait. What? No, that’s the opposite of what you should do.  


“Yeah. Yeah, totes, I mean we might as well just see if its any good.” Her hand is slowly lifting the lollipop toward her face as if it was on its own volition.  


You hear something in the back of your head screaming that eating candy from god knows where is a really bad idea.  


“Uh huh…” Your voice trails into silence and neither of you are bothered with reasoning anymore.  


And you suddenly feel very aware of how sweet candy must taste after being dead for so long and you just want a little taste, just one lick wouldn’t hurt, but maybe a bit more would be nice- yeah, definitely more, you definitely want more- and you want to just and you want to and you-  


You-  
-  


The time to pass is muddled by frosting and sprinkles and laughter, as you float through the bubblegum and drown in the soda pop and swirl through the caramel.  


Moments are punctuated by sparks of cinnamon with your arms around her waist, and chills of peppermint with her fingers woven through your hair and the sickly sweet of cotton candy with your lips melding together over and over again.  


You keep breathing in the sugar and exhaling the dust, feeling much more alive than you have in so, so long.  


The next time you wake up, your head will be pounding something awful and your whole body will feel sticky with icing and soda, though you’ll find the one thing you won’t complain about is the traces of strawberry ice-cream that linger on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez. Formatting fics from mobile is a bitch! Yeah no, I'm only ever doing this from desktop now.
> 
> HTML coding is my literal downfall :/


End file.
